Dark Side
by luv2write89
Summary: Paige is on the verge of death and then she gets taken by a darklighter for a bigger purpose, leaving Phoebe and Piper scrambling to find her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Side

Paige Matthews let out a shriek as the potion she had been working on suddenly exploded. Footsteps pounded up the stairs as Piper and Phoebe ran into the attic coughing. "What on earth did you do?" Piper said waving her hand to clear the smoke away. Paige shrugged. "I don't know, I was working on a potion." She had been doing a lot of vanquishing lately and experimenting with spells. Piper and Phoebe just grinned at each other. "You sure you're okay?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow at Paige's singed hair. Paige reached up and touched her hair. "Yup, all here, and I even got a haircut for free." "Well, we'll be downstairs if you need us." Phoebe said and then her and Piper walked out of the attic. Paige bent down to look at the spell, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. There had been no sign of demon activity lately and it was making her jumpy. Suddenly, she heard the clicking of a crossbow and she spun around to see a Dark lighter. "Piper! Phoebe!" Paige called out panicked. Paige closed her eyes and went to orb but the dark lighter released his arrow. It struck her in the stomach and she cried out in pain, stumbling backwards. The dark lighter grinned and walked over to Paige. He re-loaded his crossbow and aimed it at her heart. "Paige! The door's locked!" Phoboe's voice cried out, startling the dark lighter. He shot off target and hit her in the arm. Paige let out a weak cry and started to shake. It hurt so much, the pain was so intense. She started sweating and everything was spinning around. She barely heard Piper blow the demon up and Phoboe's voice calling her name before everything went black.

8

Piper and Phoebe walked down the stairs, talking about how Paige was going to blow herself up one of these times. They sat down on the couch and watched the news. "And there has been another killing today in San Francisco. A young woman was found with a black arrow sticking out of her back yesterday. . ." The woman's voice trailed off. "Paige!" They said together as they heard her call for them. "Paige honey, we're coming!" Phoebe called. "Leo!" Piper shouted. Leo appeared in a swirl of blue lights. "What is it honey?" He asked, his face etched with concern. "Paige is in trouble." Piper said. A dark lighter appeared and shot an arrow at Leo. Leo disappeared in blue lights just before the arrow hit him. Piper waved her hands at the dark lighter and he exploded into flames. Phoebe rushed up the stairs and tried the door. "Paige! The door's locked!" She yelled. She heard the sound of an arrow and kicked the door open. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled. Piper rushed up the stairs, her black hair flying all over the place. She looked at the dark lighter standing over Paige and blew him up. Phoebe rushed over to her sister. "Oh no, Paige, hold on." Phoebe saw the two arrows sticking out of Paige and pulled them out gently. "Leo!" Phoebe yelled. "Get down here! Paige is hurt!" Leo orbed in and rushed over to Paige. "Oh no, this is bad." He held his hands over the wounds. Piper rushed over, a look of concern on her face. "Is she okay?" She asked. Leo withdrew his hands. Phoebe looked at Paige's wounds. "Hey, you didn't heal them." Leo looked at the two sisters'. "I-I can't heal her." He said in disbelief, looking at his hands. "What do you mean you can't heal her!" Phoebe asked, her voice raising a pitch. Paige was shaking and sweating, and she opened her eyes painfully. "Feebs?" She said weakly to Phoboe. "Piper, Leo? I don't think I can . . ." She closed her eyes. Piper looked at Leo in shock. "Do something!" He looked at Piper sorrowfully. "She's too full of the poison." "Don't look at me like that!" Piper yelled, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm not losing another sister." Another dark lighter flashed in, but he looked more powerful then all the others. "Give me the girl." His voice boomed. Phoebe had tears in her eyes. "Over our dead bodies." She snapped at him. He flashed over to Paige and before they could stop him, he picked her up and flashed out. "No!" Leo yelled. Piper looked at Phoebe shakily. "What just happened?" Phoebe's chin trembled and tears spilled out. "I think we just lost our sister."


	2. Chapter 2

The dark lighter laid the Charmed One down on the table. She was almost near death, just a few more minutes. That's all he had to persuade her that her sister's did this. He concentrated on her thoughts and soon he entered her mind. He saw the girl wandering around in a daze and walked over to her. She spun around at his appearance and tried to orb, but she got no where. "What do you want with me?" Paige said, confused at why she couldn't orb. The man walked up to her, his dark black hair shinning. He gave her a little smile. "Do you know why you're here?" He said coldly. Paige shook her head. "You're near death. You're sister's are the ones that killed you, and same with the stupid white lighter." Paige looked at him more closely. "Are you a dark lighter?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "Yes." The man answered simply. "So why don't ya just kill me already?" Paige said. "You think I wanted this? To keep a white lighter alive?" The man spat out the word white lighter. "This is part of a bigger plan. So, why are you dying?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. Paige rolled her eyes. "Because I got shot with a dark lighter arrow." She said. "I'm not stupid." The man laughed. "No, that's not why. You're dying because Leo couldn't save you, and neither could your sister's. Why do you think they didn't come when you shouted at first? Because they didn't really care." He said. Paige closed her eyes. This wasn't true. They cared, didn't they? But it had taken a long time for them to find her. Tears filled her eyes, and then a rage filled her. They didn't care for her, they didn't care at all! She'd show them. The dark lighter smiled, feeling the anger coming off of Paige in waves. He kept talking to her for a few more minutes, Paige growing more and more angry every second. "It's time." The man said. Paige's eyes glinted, her face hard. "Let me at them." The man smiled and blinked, coming out of the trance. He looked at Paige's body and watched and she let out her final breath. A few minutes later, she woke up, dressed in all black and carrying a crossbow. She sat up and he helped her down. "Now, what are you going to do?" He coaxed her. She smiled evilly at him. "Kill the witches." She gave a wicked smile. He grinned at her. "But first, I need to find a white lighter to kill. I know some potentials and I'll just get rid of them. Leo will be in for a killer headache." Paige shimmered away, crossbow in hand. She failed to see her sister's and Leo orbing in behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A little earlier . . .

Piper walked paced around her husband as Leo concentrated on locating Paige. She then got out a map and started scrying for Paige. Suddenly the crystal dropped onto the map. "I've got her location!" Piper said grimly. She looked up at Leo anxiously. Meanwhile, Phoebe was standing in the place where Paige had been taken. She had been right beside Paige and just let her get taken. She stood there numbly, not catching what Piper had said. She prayed that Leo would find their sister alive. Leo let out a gasp and her and Piper jumped. "Leo, what is it? What's wrong?" Phoebe said. He looked at Piper, than at Phoebe. "P-Paige is dead." He said hoarsly. Piper stopped pacing and looked at Leo. "WHAT?" She yelled. "Piper honey . . ." Leo said calmly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?" Piper yelled. "She can't be dead! She just got here, she-she . . ." Piper let out a sob and buried her head in Leo's chest. "Not again Leo. I just got over Prue." Piper sobbed. Phoebe was crying silently, tears streaming down her face. "Who did this?" She growled at Leo. "They will pay." Phoebe walked over to the map. "Leo, take us there now." Leo obliged to them and the three of them orbed out of the room. They found themselves in an abandoned warehouse and there was a dark lighter in front of them. "Piper, blow him up! He's the one who took Paige!" Phoebe cried, her eyes searching for her younger sister. Piper waved her hands at the man. Nothing happened. The man grinned at her. "Foolish witches! It will take the power of three to defeat me! And now that your sister is gone, looks like you can't get rid of me." "What did you do to Paige!" Piper screamed at him. He just grinned. Leo suddenly bent down in pain. "Leo? What is it?" Piper asked worriedly. "I just felt one of my charges die." He said in shock. Just then a girl shimmered in. At first, Phoebe thought she was really pretty for a dark lighter. Then she looked closer at her. "No." Phoebe said in disbelief. The girl turned around to them. "Hey sis's!" The figure said cheerfully. "Paige!" Piper and Phoebe said in disbelief. Paige grinned at them. "The one and only." She spun around. "How do you like my new look? It's all thanks to Derek." She nodded at the dark lighter. "I decided that red wasn't really my color." She touched her dark black hair and then turned to Leo. "By the way, you haven't been taking good care of your charges. I've already killed about half of them." Leo stood flabbergast and then shook with rage. "Paige, listen to me. You are good; you're a white lighter not a dark lighter." Paige shook her head in disgust and anger. "You just don't get it. All of you don't. I am dead." Paige said slowly pronouncing the last three words. Piper's eyes went wide and then she broke down crying. She never really cried a lot, only when she lost a loved one. "That's right and it's all your guys' fault!" Paige screamed. She aimed her crossbow at Leo, tears running down her face. "You guys didn't care for me as much as you did Prue. Piper, you never really accepted me into the family and neither did Phoebe. You . . . you let me die." Paige said hoarsely. Phoebe was stunned as she wept for her sister. Surely Paige didn't think this? "Paige, none of this is true! He's been feeding you lies." Phoebe said. Paige spun to face Phoebe, the tears gone, her face hard and cold. "Well it doesn't matter anymore. I'm dead so get used to it. I'm just one more sister for you to bury!" Paige yelled. Piper's head snapped up. "Paige, we love you. W-we tried to save you but he took you away!" She said, nodding at Derek. Paige spun on Derek. "Is this true?" She yelled. He looked at bit surprised for a bit and then collected himself. "Yes, but the white lighter couldn't have healed you. You would have died anyways." He said coldly. Paige's eyes went wide and then she made a fireball with her hand. "Paige . . ." Leo warned, his eyes wet with tears. She ignored Leo and hurled the fireball at Derek. He screamed in agony, his eyes wide with fear. It took a good five minutes before he finally died. Paige turned her attention back to her old family. "I'm sorry guys, but it's too late. Get out of my way." Paige said angrily. "I will kill you if you don't." She said in a threatening voice. Piper walked up to Paige slowly. "Paige, it's never too late. This happened to Phoebe too, and she came back." Piper said calmly. Paige looked at Phoebe. "Yeah, but she never died, did she?" Paige said coldly. "Get out of my way Piper." She said threateningly. "Or what?" Piper said defiantly. "Crossbow!" Paige shouted and it shimmered into her hand. "You-you still have your powers?" Leo said in disbelief. "You're evil! You shouldn't . . ." Paige shot an arrow and . . .

Mwah ha ha! I've never left a chapter hanging before but I felt it was a good time to. Read and Review to find out what happends next. Will Leo get shot and die? Maybe.


End file.
